Commander
by sleepingdreams
Summary: Pointless smut, oneshot, rated m for a reason, don't like don't read.


Pretext: Allison Cameron and Remy "Thirteen" Hadley had been dating for 2 years now.

"Hey. I'm home. Where are you?" Allison shouted as she walked into the apartment. Looking around, she decided to head to the bedroom. On the bed lay a note with a red rose.

"_Take a bubble bath, and then get in the bed. You are mine tonight. XO Remy" _

Shivers went down Allison's back as she felt a rush of electricity ignite her center. Walking to the extra large tub, Allison found candles lit around the room with a bubble bath all ready for her; the water was still nice and hot.

After a relaxing bubble bath, Allison climbed out, simply wrapping a towel around her body and heading to the king sized bed in the center of the master bedroom. Sitting on her pillow was a large pink vibrator was a note attached:

"_Turn me on. I'm going to help you relax. XO" _

Allison shed the towel and climbed into the bed, propping herself against the headboard. She turned the vibrator on and slid it from her nipples down to her already dripping pussy. She teased herself with the head of the vibrator using her free hand to tease her left nipple into a peak. She moaned and rested her head against the backboard. She pushed the vibrator inside of her walls and clenched, feeling immediate pleasure as it pulsated inside of her. As she thrust the vibrator in and out of her center, her free hand found her clit and she started rubbing in slow, torturous circles. Allison spread her legs wider as she thrust the toy more rapidly into her. She was so close. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were screwed shut as she pleasured herself.

She was right on the edge of her orgasm when she felt someone grab her wrist, stilling the vibrator, saying "Now you didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Doctor Cameron?"

Remy crashed her lips on to Allison's leaving the vibrator inside of her lover. Carefully she bonded Allison's hands, handcuffing her to the headboard.

"What? What the fuck?!" Allison objected as she realized she was trapped.

"Tonight is all about you, baby." Remy whispered against Allison's lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you will walk funny for a week. Are you ready for this?" Remy licked Allison's earlobe and smirked as she felt Allison shiver at her words.

Remy placed her knee in between Allison's legs, placing just enough pressure on the vibrator.

"Oh fuck, Remy…" Allison moaned as Remy's hand scoured her body.

Remy's lips found Allison's left nipple while one of Remy's hands found Allison's right nipple. While she teased, licked and sucked Allison's nipples, Remy kept grinding into Allison's core, sending shockwaves up her body with help from the vibrator. Allison was on the verge of exploding when Remy stopped her teasing and pulled the vibrator out of her lover's pussy.

"My my, look how wet and excited you are. Is this all for me?"

Allison nodded vigorously, her mind past the point of sensible word formation.

"Tell me what you want baby. What do you want and how do you want it? Do you want my lips on your neck? Do you want my fingers on your breasts? Tell me."

Allison could not form words. She just nodded to all of Remy's questions.

"That doesn't cut it. Tell me what you want."

"I…. want…. . you." Allison managed to spit out.

"You have me baby. I'm yours, now and forever. What do you want?"

"I want your fingers in my pussy. God fuck me. Please."

"Good girl." As her reward, Remy crouched between Allison's legs, separating Allison's lips with her fingers.

She took a slow, long lick up Allison's slit and heard her lover groan, sending heat rushing to her own center.

Remy wasn't going to rush this—no matter how wet she was. This was Allison's night and Remy was hell bent on making sure she was satisfied.

As Allison arched her hips off the bed, Remy thrust 4 fingers directly into Allison, making her cry out. Remy's tongue easily found Allison's clit and she started licking, sucking, and nibbling at the engorged bulb. It wasn't long before Allison was shaking, her orgasm imminent.

"You wanna cum, baby?" Remy cooed, the vibrations from her voice going straight into Allison's core.

Allison was still at a loss for words. Her mind soaring in the pleasure she was receiving.

"Baby, if you want to cum, you're going to have to tell me how it feels."

Allison opened her eyes and looked at her incredulously.

"I… it… good." She couldn't put together a complete sentence.

Remy was satisfied with her answer so as Allison spoke the word "good," Remy curled her fingers inside of Allison, hitting her g spot, and added pressure to Allison's clit, sending her over the edge.

Allison was seeing stars as she came down from her orgasm. She'd barely returned to earth when she felt Remy probe her center with a hard strap-on.

She moaned, "Baby, baby, give me a second. That was mind blowing."

"Good, that was the plan, but we are no where close to being done," came the sultry whisper into Allison's ear as the strap on was buried deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck. God. Holy shit Remy. Move please."

Remy stayed completely still with the 9 inch dildo. She was dying from anticipation but she wanted to make Allison feel sex on a new level.

Allison was thrusting her hips up trying to get the much-needed friction.

Remy smiled at Allison's frustration and leaned forward to capture Allison's lips between her own. Allison moaned into the kiss, giving an opportunity for Remy to slide her tongue into Allison's mouth.

With this, Remy started rolling and thrusting her hips. Allison's eyes screwed shut and her head fell back against the headboard with a groan.

Remy's pace was slow, hard, and deep and it was driving Allison crazy. She begged Remy to speed up the pace, but Remy was in control.

"Fuck… Rem please. Faster. Oh god!!"

Remy grabbed Allison's left leg and hooked it over her shoulder, entering Allison to an even deeper level.

"God I'm so fucking close. Don't … stop." Allison's hips met Remy thrust for thrust and soon her body was convulsing around the strap on. Seeing her girlfriend orgasm was enough to send Remy over the edge.

As they both came down from their highs, Remy rolled her hips and found Allison's clit with her fingers giving enough pressure to send Allison into her third orgasm of the night.

Remy pulled out and walked out of the bedroom leaving Allison handcuffed to the headboard.

When Allison realized Remy had left the room she called out, "Remy, I love you, but seriously? Come undo this. I need to touch you. Please baby!"

There was no response so Allison started tugging on the handcuffs, but it was all to no avail.

With a dangerous smirk on her face, Remy came back into the room.

"I can't undo you because we aren't done yet, Doctor Cameron."

Remy picked up Allison's legs, hooking them over her shoulders for the second time that evening.

Allison was at a loss for words when she felt Remy's tongue eating her out.

"Jesus Remy."

Remy's tongue was working wonders on Allison. With her eyes screwed shut, Allison didn't see the ice cube Remy was holding in her hands, but she immediately felt it as Remy trailed it from her collarbones to her nipples. She yelped as the intense cold contracting with the heat of her body.

The ice cube kept trailing down as Remy slipped it inside Allison's core.

Listening to Allison's scream sent rushing heat straight to Remy's center.

Remy's talented tongue sucked and licked at the ice cube inside of her lover. She kissed up Allison's body as her fingers danced across Allison's clit.

"Cum for me baby. Let go Allie."

Those words sent Allison over the edge and Remy kissed her back to reality after her earth shattering orgasm.

Remy quickly undid the handcuffs and wrapped her arms around Allison, spooning her from behind.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, both very well satisfied with the events of the evening.


End file.
